


Stolen Moments!

by nisiedraws



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good Parent Bard, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sex in a Car, Suburbia, being dads, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil are hot single dads. They bond over parenting. They take their sons to soccer practice- and have hot sex in the minivan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> Written on a dare, from [sath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sath).

Bard and Thranduil cracked open their beers as they watched their children run onto the soccer field. They smiled quietly at one another, content to have this moment of peace in their hectic lives as single fathers. It was only a Saturday afternoon, and it was only Coors, and only in the back of a Honda minivan, but it was their moment.

It was chance that had brought them together. When Bard's trailer had burned down, and Thranduil's heirloom jewelry stolen, they had struck up a conversation by chance in the waiting room at the police station. They swapped stories on wiping up baby drool and removing stains, and the many uses of baking soda. Soon had followed the play dates, and before they knew it their sons were on the same soccer team and they took turns carpooling.

It hadn't been easy though. Thranduil and Bard came from drastically different backgrounds. Thranduil ran a multi-generational corporate empire, and Bard was a simple delivery driver. But somehow they bonded. Perhaps it was something about grief of dead wives, or the loneliness and stress of being a single dad, but they found something in each other, something to rely on, something to depend on.

Bard's hand wandered from his beer to rest on top of Thranduil's and Thranduil smiled lazily at him in return. He flicked his long blonde hair and said, “It's a wonderful afternoon, isn't it, Dad?”

“It is, Dad,” replied Bard.

Bard leaned in to kiss Thranduil with the ease of familiarity, and Thranduil gently cupped his rugged face. Bard tangled his hands in Thranduil's long hair as he pushed him down against the floor of the van, the beers already forgotten. There was mud and spilled juice and lost candies on the floor, but as dads they had little time or need for luxuries. The moments spent together were the only luxuries they needed.

Thranduil groaned against Bard's mouth, hot and insistent, as he moved to cup Bard's muscular bottom.

Bard wasted no time, and rocked his hips into Thranduil while deftly sliding his hands under Thranduil's shirt. He ran his hands up and down across that milky white expanse of flesh, so close and just out of sight.

Thranduil began to work at the belt on Bard's pants with all the urgency of man who would mostly likely be on a conference call with China in another 45 minutes. The belt unfastened, Thranduil worked open the fly quickly and reached for his prize.

Bard let out a deep, manly groan as Thranduil took him in his hand. Bard thrust into Thranduil's hand, firm and reassuring around his cock. He bit down onto Thranduil's neck, breathing in his scent and relishing the taste he found there.

He needed more.

He reached down between them, unfastening Thranduil's elegant linen trousers and pulling down his silk bottoms. Thranduil's cock jumped free from its constrains, yearning for Bard's touch. Bard brought their cocks together and entwined his fingers with Thranduil's as they began to deepen their strokes.

Thranduil pulled Bard close with his free hand, needing to feel every inch of his body against his own. He tightened his grip on their cocks, squeezing at the base and massaging the top with his thumb.  
Bard's fingers matched his pace, hurrying them both to climax. It was too soon, and too fast, but far too late to slow down. Bard was so close.

Thranduil could sense it through the erratic trembling of Bard's body against his own. He thrust up against Bard, grinding roughly against his steady rhythm and sending him over the edge as he dug his nails into Bard's back.  
Bard moaned into Thranduil's neck, his hold on their cocks tightening with his release. The sudden tightness on his cock sent Thranduil coming quickly, riding the wave of Bard's climax.

Bard collapsed against Thranduil roughly. Thranduil pulled him closer, savoring the hot sticky mess between them. They lost track of time, lying there, satiated and spent, bodies relaxed and mellowed.

There was a sudden pattering of feet, and a suddenly exclaimed of, “Oh, gross!,” which they easily recognized as Legolas.

Bard turned to face Thranduil's son with embarrassment on his face, but Legolas, clearly used to the experience, simply groaned, “Dad, next time you and your boyfriend have sex in van, remember to close the door!”


End file.
